


Been a Bad Boy

by Spidey_Sins



Series: Kinktober 2019 [24]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Gags, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Light Bondage, Light Sadism, M/M, bratty sub, mean dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 04:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21173180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidey_Sins/pseuds/Spidey_Sins
Summary: Kinktober prompt day 25- dom/sub !__________________He could see the flash in his dom's eyes when he challenged him afterwards, trying to prove why he was right.Yeah, that argument ended with Peter naked, on his knees, ankles cuffed to the bed, and a ball gag stuck in his mouth.





	Been a Bad Boy

Peter was completely aware of what was in store for him. He had directly disobeyed Tony. And almost gotten himself killed. 

He could see the flash in his dom's eyes when he challenged him afterwards, trying to prove why he was right. 

Yeah, that argument ended with Peter naked, on his knees, ankles cuffed to the bed, and a ball gag stuck in his mouth. 

Tony was behind him, leaning in the doorway as he watched his boy. He tutted, shaking his head even when Peter couldn't see it. "Really screwed the pooch this time, didn't you?" He spat. "God, completely ignoring what I said. Nearly getting really badly hurt. And then _talking back_ to me on top of it. Shame."

He walked around, moving so that Peter could see him. "I'm really disappointed. But at least that smart mouth will be put to better use."

Peter whined softly behind the gag, looking up to Tony. He tried to argue, but the only result was drool dripping down his chin and creating a pool on the floor. Gross. So he stopped trying to argue. 

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Don't. Don't you dare try to talk whenever I take that gag off. You've gotten yourself into enough shit."

With that, he slowly unfastened the gag, dropping it to the floor. 

Peter opened his mouth, about to say something bratty if the expression on his face was anything to go by. 

Before he got a word out, Tony smacked him. 

The hit wasn't too hard, but it sounded like it hurt. The snap of flesh on flesh sounded through the room and for a moment Tony was worried that he had taken it too far.

Then he saw that Peter's expression, while a bit shocked, didn't seem to show any pain. And he saw the hard cock between the boy's leg jump, a sign that he had actually liked the hit. 

"Safeword?" Tony asked, making sure that the sub remembered. Even though he always did. 

"Vulture," Peter whispered. "And I tap your thigh twice if I can't speak."

Tony nodded. "Okay. Good." He got back into his headspace easily, looking down to the younger man. "Now, you know what to do. Hurry up."

Peter immediately scrambled forward, whining when he realised that he couldn't quite reach Tony from the way that his ankles were cuffed. 

Tony showed no mercy. "Find a way, baby. Or else tonight is going to be a lot more difficult for you than originally planned."

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment or follow me on tumblr at starker-sins ! (Used to be awkward-dyke)


End file.
